


Little Whispers

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, gentle oral sex, not my best work but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Short Smut stories with the Van Der Linde boys!





	1. Bill Williamson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> I wanted to write smut but had no idea who to write about, so I thought ‘why not all of them?’ So here you go! Short smut with each boy! I am sorry it sucks, I am so used to long stories, forgive me!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> enjoy!

Bill loved it rough as he took you from behind, your body over the table and grabbing your hips to ram you back into his thick cock, stretching you out each time he slipped inside you. Every time he pounded into you raw, you would moan, cry and scream out which made the man blood hungry for more of your cries.

He would whisper into your ear as his massive body towered over yours, while his hips slapped against yours. “Ya can scream louder than that, ______...” He groaned as your walls squeezed him, pulling him more into your sensitive walls. “Fuck...I’m going to paint yer pussy with my cum. Ya love that? I’ll get ya cum all over this table where our team drink...It’s going to smell of ya for days...Oh fuck..!” He growled, squeezing your hips as he slapped against your ass.

“B-Bill! I’m coming again! Please, come inside me! Oh god, please!” You begged, rubbing your clit as he fucked you, seeing stars as he didn’t stop, knowing you will be sore tomorrow. “Bill, Bill!” Moaning his name made the man into a lust monster, biting your shoulder as he raw fucked you, soon emptying his balls inside you. “Nnh!!!” You cried as you came, milking his cock for his cum to spray inside you.

“Fuck...FUCK..!” He growled against your neck, slowly relaxing his body as he panted, now hugging your waist to bring your body close to his. “Yer so good...So good for me...” He pecked the mark he left on you before pulling away, feeling his cum leak out of you.

“Heh...Good girl...”


	2. Kieran Duffy

“Ah...Hah..._-_____...I can’t...Y-You’re killing me...” Kieran moaned out as he watched you ride his cock, his cum from the first round spilling out which dripped on his balls and feeling it going deeper into your womb. He begged you to stop, but you didn’t, riding his raw cock for him to come again.

“Come on, sweety...You can come again. Oh, fuck...Y-You’re doing so well...” You shuttered, moving your hips back and forth as you felt his fingers digging into your hips, knowing they will leave marks on you tomorrow. “Oh! I love how deep you are inside me, Kieran. Hear how wet I am...” You grinned as you bounced on his cock, making the poor man whimper as your ass slapped against his thin thighs. “Hear it? You’re making me like this...Your W-Whore...”

He rested his head back as he let out another moan, not keeping his volume in tacked. “_____...You’re M-Milking me...I’ll come soon..!” He whined, his mind fogged with lust as his stomach tighten up for another release.

When this happens, he’ll praise you, love you and say the most lustful things to you.

“F-Fuck...You’re so beautiful...Such A-A tight pussy, fuck, fuck..!” He moaned out, closing his eyes as he let you continue to ride him. “It’s so good, You won’t stop...Why do you do this T-To me! I’m so lucky..! I can feel my cum mixing inside you..!” He gasped, gripping your hips and started to buck up, now your time to moan louder and purr his name from your lips. “That’s it...Rub your clit...I want to come again inside you, oh fuck..! That’s it, that’s it! Oh my god, O-Oh fuck! I’m going to come inside you again! Oh fuck, oh fuck, ______..!” He slammed you down on to his cock as you both came, filling you again with his cum that it spilled out. “Oh yes, yes, yes!”

“Mmm!” You bit your lip as you came, holding back the moans so no one would hear you, but it was pointless since Kieran was the vocal one out of the two of you. He pumped a few times before letting you sit on his lap, a panting red mess underneath you. “Oh, Kieran...You’re so vocal when you come...I love it.” You breathed out, grinding down to feel his cum going deeper inside your womb. “Such a good boy for me...”

“S-Shut up...”


	3. John Marston

“Quiet, before someone hears...” John whispered into your ear as he thrust into you from behind, while your hands were against the barn walls as he pulled you back onto his cock to go deeper.

“I-I’m sorry, but it feels so good...” You whimpered as you bit your tongue, your legs feeling like jello. “Oh, John...Your cock is so deep inside me...You’ll get me pregnant if you cum that deep...” You moaned, feeling his thrusts go harder at your words, a small smile spreading on your lips.

“You really want my child that badly? Ngh...Fine...!” He hugged your waist and thrusts up inside you, his large hand covering your mouth as you cried out. “Fuck...I’m goin’ to fill you up with my cum and fill up that fuckin’ belly of yours until you’re carryin’ my child.” He groaned, feeling his smirk against your neck. “Shit, you squeezed me just then. Does it excite you? Gettin’ your belly full with my cum? I’ll come again and again until it’s spillin’ out of you!” He growled, nibbling your neck and shoulder to leave hickey marks. “Nnh..._____...I’m gettin’ close...Hah...Fuck...”

His hand went down and rubbed your clit, making you moan against his hand. “Mmm!!!” Your walls clamped down on John, creating a deep growl leave his lips as he felt close to coming.

“Fuck! _____!”

He finally came inside you, filling you up with his cum and you came after, your mind shut down for a second. “Nngh!” He pumped inside you a few times to get his cum deeper into your pussy. “Hah...Shit...Fuckin’ hell...You okay there?”

“Y-Yeah...Hah...I can’t feel my legs, John...” He chuckled at your reply.


	4. Arthur Morgan

“Such a good girl for me...” Arthur breathed out against your hot skin before placing kisses and small bits on your chest, now sucking onto your nipple which made you hug his head to bring him closer if he could. He moved your ass up and down as you ride his cock, your legs wrapped around his waist so you wouldn’t pull away from the loving embrace. “Jesus...You feel so good, Darlin’...Ngh...I can’t wait to fill your little hole with my cum. Get you nice and tight for me...” He lazily grinned against you as he started to buck up inside your pussy.

“Arthur...My Arthur...Don’t stop, please...” You moaned out as you ran your fingers through his dirty blonde hair, moaning as he thrusts up, again and again, feeling your walls closing around his thick cock. “I love it, I love it..!”

“That’s it, girl...Just sit back on to my cock while I thrust up inside to get you to come...” He growled against you again. You let your free hand go down to rub your clit, getting you closer to your climax while Arthur whispered nothing but praises into your ear, making your heart swell.

“Come on, baby girl. I can feel you gettin’ close. Come on me, girl. You’re doin’ such a good job...Nnh...Damn it...” He groaned as he fucked inside you, slamming your hips down onto him. “I’m close...I’m going to fill you with my load, fuck _____..! Hah...Jesus..!” He held you close and growled as he finally came, filling you up with his hot cum. “S-Shit..!” He rested his head on your shoulder as he panted, getting his body to ease from its climax.

After you came, you hugged him close and hummed, smiling softly. “I love you, Arthur...”

“I love you too, _____...”


	5. Javier Escuella

Javier gripped the bed beside your head as he thrusts inside you, his other hand gripping your waist as you bucked it up to get him to go deeper. Most times he would make love to you, but tonight, he wanted to be rough and dirty, whispering nothing but naughty things into your ear.

“Nnh...Tal una Bueno puta para yo...” He breathed out as he fucked your tight pussy, loving when you moan and purr his name like it was the last word you will say, making his stomach turn at the beautiful sight of you underneath his hot, sweaty body.

“Oh, Javier..! Javier..! Tan Bueno!” You gasped out as you gripped onto his forearms to dear life, feeling his thrusts becoming harder and faster. “More! Please, come inside me!” You whined, looking up at the handsome man on top of you. His eyes dark, his skin glistening, his lips slightly parted and his hair in a mess which made him the most handsome man you have ever met.

“Hah...Of course, Puta.” He grinned, his hands going over to wrap around your neck, giving it a squeeze as his hips slapped against you. “Fuck...I’m close...I’m going to come inside you and you better spread it all over your cunt...Get it nice and fucking wet for the next round.” He groaned, watching you gasp and squeak as he blocked your windpipe. “Come for me, _____. Mierda, You’re squeezing around me...Ngh...Get ready for me..! Jesus fuck..!”

He pounded into you until he came, his cum filling you to the brim before pulling out, letting go of your neck. You breathed when he lets go, now watching your fingers slipping inside you which spilled his cum out, a satisfied moan leaving his lips as he watches. “So beautiful...Look at you...” He kissed your lips before seeing you smear his cum on your lips and clit, practically shining. “Mmm...”

“Another round...”


	6. Dutch Van Der Linde

“Mmm! Mm! Mm!!!” You muffled against Dutch’s Hankichife as you tugged your arms which were tied behind your back, watching your boss fucking you on his desk. His large hand held up your legs as a small smirk was on his lips as his dark eyes watched you in the pool mess you were in, your cum leaking on his paperwork which you rested on.

“Such a good little whore for me huh? Hah...You have been waiting for a cock like mine to drive you insane...” He growled out, lightly slapping your thigh he held which made you jump. “Oh? Are you close to coming?” He smirked, looking down at himself fucking your pussy which was desperate for another release. “Who is the only man that fucks you like this? Is it daddy?”

“Mm!!!” You muffled but nod your head, so he understood which made the older man laugh. You felt your eyes go to the back of your head as you thought your next climax, your walls milking his cock to make him come as well, wanting nothing but to please Dutch and feel his hot cum inside you.

You shot your head back and cried as he rubbed your clit, another deep groan leaving his lips. “Fuck...That’s it, cum slut. Take. It. ALL!” He growled as he thrusts in deep, emptying inside you. “Fuuuck...Ah...Can you feel that, Whore? Hah, can you feel my cum in your needy womb?” He slowly pulled out and grinned, seeing his cum leaking out and dripped on the desk.

“Such a mess...”


	7. Hosea Matthews

The older man placed soft kisses on your neck as he hugged your waist, moving his cock inside you from behind as you both rested on his bed, your hips bucking up against him while you gripped the pillow. “Hah...So beautiful. My girl, I can’t get enough...” He moaned as he rested his forehead between your shoulder blades, already sweaty and moaning as he thrusts up inside you again and again.

“Hosea...Oh, Jesus...” You whimpered, touch-starved for him and his gentle touches. You felt his hand go down and rub your clit, making you jolt for a second. “Mm! Fuck...I’ll come soon...”

“Then come...I want to feel your body shake as you climax...” He nibbled and kissed your skin, feeling his thrusts becoming uneven and sloppy but didn’t stop to fuck you hard. “Oh god, I’m close too...Can I come inside?” He asked in his soothed tone, kissing your ear.

“Y-Yes, yes, Hosea..!” You gasped out, burying your face into the pillow to cry out, finally climaxing around his cock. Hosea moaned as he came after, coming inside your sensitive pussy which fills you up whole.

“Hah...Damn...I’m not...Active...As I used to be...” He breathed out as he pulled out, making you turn to kiss him which made him hug your waist.

“You were perfect, Hosea...”


	8. Charles Smith

Charles groaned against your back as he raised and lowered you onto his thick cock, nothing you could do but rest against his chest as you clung onto his arms. “C-Charles..!” No man made you feel this full but him, the biggest you’ve ever taken. This is why he was going slow tonight so you can get used to his big size for more lovemaking in the future.

“Does it feel good, _____?” He asked, placing kisses on your back as he gripped your thighs, bucking up his hips to get in deep so he can reach each part inside you. He always asked if you were fine, not wanting to hurt you in any way unless you asked.

“Y-Yes, Charles. You feel amazing...” You breathed out, smiling softly. “I feel close...Can you go faster..?” You asked, trying to buck up.

“You sure?” You nod when he asked. “Okay...Just tell me to stop if it hurts.” He said in his soothing tone. He finally let you sit on his big thighs before grabbing your hips and slammed you down, making you cry out when he hit your womb. “Shit, _____..! I will pull ou-”

“Don’t!” You squeaked out, moving your hips on your own to know it was fine. “Y-You took me by surprise but I want it...Oh, I want you to come inside. F-Fill me...” You moaned.

“Oh, _____...You’re so beautiful.” Charles said before hugging your waist and started to move his hips, making you bounce on his cock when his hips slapped against your ass, your mind going blank when his cock just took over you.

“C-Charles..! Oh please! I want to come, I want to come on you!” You gasped, rubbing your clit which made your walls tighten around the larger man, hearing him groan behind you.

“______...Same...Hah...Come for me, my half...” He moaned, continuing to take you until you both came, hugging your waist tighter.

“C-Charles!” You cried out, reaching your climax and soon felt him come inside, your legs shaking at the release. “O-Oh, fuck...Charles...” You hummed, resting against him.

He rested his forehead against your shoulder as he breathed, still not letting you go. “Hah...Let’s stay like this for a bit longer...”


	9. Sean MacGuire

Sean deeply kissed you as he pressed up against you, tangling your fingers together as he took you, moaning into the kiss before pulling away for air. “S-Sean...Fuck...”

“Ya likin’ this, love?” He breathed out with a cocky smirk, gripping your hip as he thrusts inside your pussy again, making you gasp when he hit the right spot. “Jesus, yer a beauty...I want to see ya come on this Irish cock...”

“S-Sean! I love you but shut the F-Fuck up..!” You whined, your hand going down to rub your clit, both of his pale hands going down to part your thighs to go in deeper. “Yes! Like that! O-Oh sweet god!” You shot your head back, your stomach burning to come.

“Shittin’ hell...I’m goin’ to come. Fuck!” He groaned. “Come for me, girly...I bet yer wantin’ my lucky charms-Mmm!?” His eyes widen to pull him into another kiss, just to let him shut his mouth.

He was ruining the mood!

“Mmm!” You moaned as your tongues fought with each other, his thrusts becoming uneven which meant he was close as well. Your legs wrapped around him to bring him closer, your hand rubbing your clit faster. “Mmm! Sean!” You gasped as you came.

“Shit, _____!” Sean groaned as he came inside you, gripping your thighs. “Fuck...Hah...That was good...” He moved his hips slowly, feeling his cum moving inside you and spilling out down your ass. “Heh...Ya got my luck inside ya...”

“S-Shut up, Sean..!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and some love!


End file.
